


Abusive

by Magiciseverything



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiciseverything/pseuds/Magiciseverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I could only write this if I pictured a happy ending. In my head, Remus was found by Sirius (a Healer) who saved his life and James (an Auror) throws Shane in Azkaban. Then Severus and him lived happily ever after. I just couldn't write that in. Sadly.</p></blockquote>





	Abusive

Remus Lupin smiled as he approached the counter. "Severus Snape? Merlin it's been a few years."  
Surly as ever, Severus looked up with a sneer. "Much as I'd like to reminisce, I have work to do. Wolfbane is in the farthest row."  
"Thank you, Severus. But I found it on my own." He set the potions along with a few pain potions on the counter. "I didn't know you worked here."  
"I own the shoppe," he replied, trying to conceal his pride with a hefty dose of annoyance. "Nine Galleons."  
"Is that all?" he murmured as he counted out the gold coins. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were giving me a discount for my looks."  
"Five for the wolfsbane. One for each pain potion. They're cheaper because I make them myself instead of paying someone else to."  
"I'm not complaining." Remus smiled again, taking up the potions. "I'll see you around, Sev," he called with a wink as he walked towards the door, catching a suprisingly fond, muttered, "Filty wolf," as he left.  
He chuckled, but once outside his grin quickly faded. Hell, he was going to be late and he still needed to stop by the bookstore. There was no way he'd make it home in time. He groaned clutching the bag tightly before Apparating  
to his flat.  
Gulping, he turned to face the chair nearest the door. He was already there, sitting with a calm posture that belied the fury and impatience in his eyes.  
Shit, shit, shit...  
He cleared his throat and turned to put his bags away.  
"Where've you been?" Shane asked almost conversationally.  
"Running errands." He tried to keep his voice level as he put away the potions and the other things he'd picked up.  
"Who's the greasy git at the potions shop?"  
Of course he'd been watching...He always was. "An old friend."  
He could feel Shane behind him. "You. Belong. To me," the man said slowly. "No one else would ever want a monster like you."  
Remus gulped. "Yes, Shane. I know." He anticipated the rough hand on his nape tugging him to the table and shoving him onto the wood. He kept his mouth tightly shut as he heard Shane retrieve his knife. The knife. The same knife already crusted over with Remus's blood. Please...Oh please, don't use it again...I did nothing wrong...  
A flick of Shane's wand and Remus's robes were gone. Another and he was chained and gagged. He knew better than to scream anyway. He'd learned the first time. The cold metal of the knife rested against his skin.  
"Tell me, Remus. Who's your master?"  
The gag choked him as he squeezed his eyes shut.  
"You don't know? Let me remind you"

He bit down hard as the knife's tip pressed into the old scar. Three cuts. This was just the first. He only had to endure two more.

"What's the matter, love? Is your arse sore?" Shane's tone was mocking as the knife cut into Remus's arsecheek. "Been out fucking everyone under the sun, I see." The second cut. "Who was it this time? Little Jamie Potter? Sirius Black? You really seem to fancy that one. No? Severus Snape, then? They all must hate you so much. Hate what you are...You're a monster. But you're  _my_ monster and I will keep you sane. I will keep you under control." The third and final cut. The "S" oh his ass bled over his skin once the scar was fully reopened.

Shane's hand came down on his ass and he hissed around the gag. Once. Twice. Ten times. He lost count how many times Shane's hand brought pain.

Why did he put up with him? Whe did he let Shane treat him this way? Did he have a choice? He really was a monster...A horrible, disgusting monster.

He waited until Shane was gone to gulp the entire bottle of potion and allow the dark of unconciousness to swallow him whole.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I could only write this if I pictured a happy ending. In my head, Remus was found by Sirius (a Healer) who saved his life and James (an Auror) throws Shane in Azkaban. Then Severus and him lived happily ever after. I just couldn't write that in. Sadly.


End file.
